Daniels world: ep 1: El comienzo de un verano inolvidable
by theblueboy333
Summary: Sakura y sus amigos aceptan ir a una isla tras aceptar la proposicion de un chico llamado Daniel. Tomoyo siente algo por Daniel pero... en la isla a donde van no todo es lo que parece...


Tres dias despues de haber atrapado la carta sellada, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad en la ciudad

de Tomoeda, y eso que era el primer dia de las vacaciones de verano... Sakura y Shaoran ivan a

comenzar una gloriosa relación pero... no todo habia terminado...

Se empieza a ver el Opening de la serie mientras suena la cancion BLACK IN BLACK de el grupo

australiano AC/DC... se muestran los creditos de la serie y el titulo

de esta: DANIEL´S WORLD.

Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo estaban en el parque de el pinguino, al final la madre de Shaoran les dio permiso para quedarse...y Sakura estaba superalegre

Sakura: Dios mio,por fin hemos atrapado todas las cartas y lo mejor esque os habeis quedado...

Meiling: es que nos llamo nuestra tia para decirme que Shaoran y yo nos podemos quedar aqui.

Entonces pasan tres chicos por el parque, andando tranquilamente, sus nombres: Daniel, Richie y Toni (que son personajes inventados por mi y que seran los protagonistas de esta serie...)

Dani: mirad eso...

Richie: ¿el que?

Dani: mira...

Daniel señala hacia Tomoyo...

Richie: es solo una chica más ¿que esque no te basta con tener suficientes chicas locas por ti en la isla?

Toni: la verdad es que parece muy buena persona..

Dani: y gentil y alegre. Lo se...¡ IRE A POR ELLA !

Richie: Dani, estas fatal, ¡es una chica maś!

Dani: ¿estas de guasa?, voy a por ella, aun no ha nacido la chica que se resista a mis encantos

Toni: pues seguro que habra muy pocas que te quieran...

Dani:(mientras coge y golpea a Toni) : ¿como se te ocurre decirme eso? ¡deberias de desearme suerte! perdoname

Toni: vale, vale te perdono...

Daniel: alla vamos. ¡AL TURRON!(grito de el General Tani, personaje de el programa Humor Amarillo)

El chico se acerca a el grupo, que seguian hablando de lo suyo.

Shaoran: ¿que tal si celebramos una fiesta por atrapar todas las cartas de Clow?

Meiling: que sea en la casa de Tomoyo.

Dani: disculpe señorita, ¿podria decirme la hora?

Tomoyo: claro...

Mientras Tomoyo veia su reloj, Daniel se quedo con la boca abierta, observando la belleza de la chica... se quedo estupefacto al observar el largo pelo de Tomoyo,

sus bellos ojos, su piel pálida, y su voz... se quedo sin habla...

Tomoyo: son las doce y cuarto...

Richie: a mi amigo le molas cantidad

Daniel salio de sus pensamientos y se puso a pelearse de broma con Richie.

Toni: Dani dice que te quiere besar y tener hijos contigo.

Dani: (rojo como un tomate) : no le hagas caso...mis amigos son un poco...

Sakura: ¿que quereis?

Dani: queremos hablaros pero necesito que os presenteis.

Sakura: soy Sakura , encantada, y este es mi novio Shaoran.

Shaoran: hola.

Meiling: soy Meiling y esta es Tomoyo...

Dani: Encantado, yo soy Daniel pero podeis decirme Dani.

Daniel es un chico rubio,de 14 años de ojos azules, que iva con una chaqueta negra y una camiseta de su grupo preferido: LED ZEPPELIN. Es un chico inteligente,

buena persona, sensible y un buen bailarin ademas de ser guapo... y es el protagonista de esta serie.

Richie es un chico de 13 años, moreno y de ojos verdes, siempre va con una camiseta verde y un pantalon gris, es un Deejay y un chico bastante gracioso.

Toni es un chico de 10 años, moreno, bajito, con gafas, y es alegre. Es un chico gracioso y es tambien bailarin, como su amigo Daniel...

Richie: soy Richie Valents Blackmore, pero podeis decirme Richie.

Tony: soy Toni.

Dani: somos tres amigos que vamos por el mundo buscando a gente que pase sus vacaciones en una isla llamada NAVEE, es de mis padres, quiero que varia gente

se pase por alli. Es una isla recien descubierta, esta en España, muy cerca de aqui, hay de todo... no os tendreis que preocupar por nada... hay parques de atraccio

nes enormes, lugares con vistas preciosas, musica de cualquier epoca... piscinas enormes, diversion las 24 horas en cualquier lugar... hay discotecas para niños y

muchachos... o sea que podreis entrar, actuan grupos los mejores grupos de el mundo... lo tiene todo, y el vuelo en avión es gratis...

Richie: tambien hay cosas imposibles como una montaña de dulces... (Richie se saca unas fotos de el bolsillo y enseña una foto de una montaña enorme de color

rosa que era de fresa, otra donde habia unas piscinas enormes, y otra donde habia un paisaje con muchos arboles, un paisaje tan bello como los que

aparecian en El Señor De Los Anillos)

Richie: la montaña de dulces se llama Danananananaykroid e ir a esa montaña y comerse unos dulces alli es de lo mejor...

Meiling: que hambre...

Shaoran: no recuerdo ninguna isla que se llame NAVEE y que este en España

Dani: esque es una isla recien descubierta, mis padres la compraron y la urbanizaron, hay mucha gente que se esta mudando alli o alguna gente va a celebrar las

vacaciones... vamos, os hare un descuento. Mis padres, que son asquerosamente ricos, la han comprado y estan haciendo maravillas con ella...

Toni: aun no es conocida porque siguen alli la construccion pero dentro de una semana se terminaran las obras y la conocera todo el mundo... saldra en la tele,

prensa, radio... y vendra gente de todo el mundo...

Dani: vamos, por favor... se los explicaremos a vuestros padres porfa...

Richie: teneis que ir...

Toni pone la cara de lastima de el gato con botas de Shrek.

Meiling: oooh, que mono.

Meiling se agacha (ya que Tony era un poco bajito) y lo abraza.

Dani: y quiero que sepais Tony y yo formamos el grupo DT y somos bailarines...

Tomoyo:anda que os quiero grabar...

Dani: pues no te desesperes porque vas a flipar.

Richie se saca una mesa de meclas y pone la canción GET LUCKY de el grupo DAFT PUNK...

Toni y Daniel se pusieron a bailar como unos profesionales, haciendo, giros, poses, bailes de Michael Jackson...al acabarse la cancion recibieron un enorme

aplauso...

Shaoran: tendremos que irnos y explicarselo a nuestros padres...

Dani: ahora que es la hora de comer... bueno, Richie, Toni, vosotros id a la casa de Sakura, yo ire con Tomoyo ¿esta tu madre en casa?

Tomoyo: pues justo hoy si viene a verme mi madre...

Richie: animo tigre... que tu puedes

Dani: (se pone rojo) pero ¿a que te refieres?

Sakura y todos se rien

Dani: no es lo que pensais...

Toni: anda haber si ligas con otra chica más...

Dani: Toni!. Que tenga a todas las chicas de la isla locas por mi no significa que no pueda hacerme amigo de Tomoyo...

Shaoran: vale, os dejamos solos.

Sakura: suerte...

Richie y Toni se van con Sakura a casa de esta ultima, Shaoran y Meiling se van a su casa , dejando a Daniel y a Tomoyo solos...

Dani: bueno... (suspira) eeh, ¿donde se va a tu casa?

Tomoyo: por la derecha

Dani en lugar de irse por la derecha se va por la izquierda...

Dani: (nervioso) ah, lo siento, esque... ah, vale vamonos.

Ambos se van y llegan a la mansion de Tomoyo.

Dani. es increible... la mansion que tengo en mi isla es maś grande...

Tomoyo. me encantaria ir a tu isla.

Dani: pues claro que iras, si quieres claro...

Entraron en la mansion y las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo la saludaron a el y a su amigo.

Dani: es increible, que casa más bonita...

Tomoyo: me alegro que te guste... eh, bonita camiseta.

Dani: es de LED ZEPPELIN, mi grupo preferido. Por cierto ¿te gusta la música?

Tomoyo asintio.

Dani: me alegro, para mi la musica es mi vida... me da igual que cancion sea, del grupo que sea... a mi me acabara gustando. Oigo de todo, desde Rock y Pop

hasta Heavy Metal...

Tomoyo: te llevare hasta donde tengo la musica , si quieres.

Dani: claro preciosa...

Tomoyo sonrio.

Tomoyo: gracias.

Dani: (rojo): de...nada.

Tomoyo le llevo hasta el salon donde habia una repisa con muchos albunes de música...

Dani: yo soy español...tuve la suerte de estudiar este idioma y aprenderlo...

Dani se puso a ver la repisa donde habian un monton de albunes pero el conocia solamente tres de los que Tomoyo tenia ya que los demaś eran

japoneses...Daniel conocia a : BREAKFAST IN AMERICA de SUPERTRAMP, GREATEST HITS 2 de QUEEN y DANGEROUS de MICHAEL JACKSON...

Dani: ¡no lo puedo creer! estos tres son de mis albunes preferidos.

Tomoyo. ¿en serio?

Dani: me encanta SUPERTRAMP, QUEEN y sobretodo MICHAEL JACKSON... me encantan...

Tomoyo: me alegro. Yo admiro mucho a MICHAEL JACKSON como artista

Dani. y yo... Tomoyo eres perfecta...

Tomoyo: no digas eso que me ruborizo...

Los dos rien

Tomoyo: y a mi se me da bien cantar...

Dani: haber... enseñame un poco.

Tomoyo, con su delicada y preciosa voz canto un trozo de su cancion YURE NO UTA, con una voz y sencillez preciosas emocionaron a su a nuevo amigo...

Dani: (llorando): es...la cosa más bonita que he oido... (se saca un pañuelo y se seca las lagrimas) debi de haberte conocido antes...

Tomoyo: es verdad, tenemos los mismos gustos

Dani: y las mismas aficiones...

Richie y Toni estaban andando a camara lenta mientras estaban con Sakura andando por la calle, aun no habian llegado...

Richie: no sabia que tu casa estuviese tan lejos

Sakura: sois vosotros , que andais camara lenta...

Toni: esque asi se queda más epico...

Richie: y asi no nos cansamos.

Sakura se eleva la mano a la cabeza...

Total, que llegan a casa de Sakura...Toya les abre la puerta

Toya: hola monstruo, oye ¿con quien vienes?

Sakura: ¡no me llames monstruo!

Toni: venimos a hacerle una oferta al padre Sakura.

Toya: no esta hoy, se ha quedado en la universidad, trabajando... pero podeis hablar conmigo...

Todos entran en la casa...

Mientras tanto... Tomoyo y Daniel...

Dani: vamos a ser grandes amigos, lo se, creo... que si todo el mundo fuese como tu, el mundo iria mejor...

Tomoyo: gracias otra vez (se pone un poco roja)

Dani: yo tambien canto, pero prefiero escribir canciones.

Tomoyo: yo tambien escribo, lo que pasa esque aun no se tocar ningun instrumento...

Dani: yo igual.

Suena el timbre de la casa y por alli entra Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo

Dani: ¿esta es tu madre?

Tomoyo: si, mama este es Dani, Dani esta es mi madre. Sonomi - dijo ella sonriendo.

Dani: es un placer.

Sonomi: ¿es tu novio o un amigo?- bromeo ella

Dani: ojala fuese lo primero...- dijo en voz baja, pero Sonomi lo escucho y sonrie.

Dani: (pensando) oh, no... me ha escuchado...

Sonomi: pues...hariais buena pareja...

Tomoyo: la verdad esque si, porque tenemos los mismos gustos... en todo.

Dani: soy nuevo aqui y me gustaria hablar con usted sobre una cosa

Sonomi: soy todo oidos.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran...

Sakura: veras hermanito, estos dos amigos vienen a ofrecernos unas vacaciones en una isla que los padres de un amigo de ellos: Daniel, han reformado

Toya: o sea una isla nueva.

Sakura: si. Y dicen que estan terminado las obras, alli hay una montaña de dulces

Toni: atracciones enormes, casas enormes, fiestas todos los dias, gente guapa...

Richie: y el viaje en avión es gratis.

Toya: ¿y donde se supone que esta esa isla?

Richie: en España.

Toya: tan...lejos.

Sakura: a cambio aceptare tus condiciones y ademaś estamos en verano...

Toya: a cambio tendras que ir con Jukito.

Sakura: ¡bieeeen, toma!

Toya: solo deseo que no vaya ese mocoso contigo, porque si no...

Sakura: oye que es mi novio...

Richie: se debe de referir a Shaoran.

Sakura: es igual, subid a la habitacion alli os estare esperando...

Richie y Toni suben a la habitación abren la puerta... y ven a Kero jugando a los videojuegos...

Kero: (gritando): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

Richie y Toni: (gritando): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

Toya: ¿que es ese grito?

Sakura: ha...habran sido los vecinos - dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Sakura sube con una bandeja con refrigerios...

Kero: ¿quie... quienes son?

Sakura: Kero te dije que no jugases maś con los videojuegos mientras Toya esta en casa...

Kero: pero si esque me aburro, ¿ya por fin dejastes a ese mocoso ?

Sakura: Keroooooo - le da un manporro y Kero acaba con un chichon enorme...

Richie: ¿que...es esto?

Toni: parece muy gracioso (coge a Kero) soy un peluche...

Kero: no soy un peluche... y sueltame os lo contare todo pero sueltame...

Mientras tanto Meiling Y Shaoran...

Shaoran estaba en el telefono...

Shaoran: si...vale, ah, si, gracias, yo tambien te quiero.

Shaoran colgo y puso cara de preocupacion

Meiling: ¿nos dejan irnos a la isla?

Shaoran : (gritando de la alegria): SIIIII!

Ambos se ponen a saltar de la alegria.

Mientras tanto Daniel, Tomoyo y Sonomi...

Daniel estaba terminando de explicarle el tema de la isla a Sonomi

Daniel: y... bueno, lo pasareis muy bien y todo eso.

Sonomi: me sera un poco dificil no verte en tres meses, pero dejo que vayas con Dani.

Daniel se puso a saltar de la alegria.

Dani: toma, toma, toma, siiiiii.

Sonomi: cuida bien de Tomoyo.

Dani: por supuesto...ah...se me olvido deciros que el avión sale mañana por la mañana...

Tomoyo: bueno, pues... ha hacer las maletas ¿no?

Dani: se nota que tienes ganas de irte

Tomoyo: es que lo quiero pasar bien este verano.

Dani: pues confia en mi. ¿me puedo quedar en su casa a comer y a dormir Sonomi?

Sonomi: claro que si...

Mientras Richie, Toni, Sakura y Kero...

Richie: mañana saldra el avion.

En ese momento sube Toya y Kero se esconde detras de Sakura.

Touya: pues vete a hacer las maletas, yo llamare a Yukito.

Sakura: ¿teneis algun lugar donde ir a dormir?

Richie: no, la verdad esque teniamos pensado irnos mañana porque llevabamos buscando a gente para que fuese a nuestra isla como un mes...

Toni: ivamos durmiendo en cualquier sitio, pero nos daba igual, porque teniamos la esperanza de que encontrariamos a alguien... haciamos autostop, nos

bañabamos en los rios, comiamos lo que llebabamos en nuestras mochilas , dormiamos en la calle... una odisea.

Sakura: pues quedaos, aunque tendreis que dormir en el suelo...

Richie: da igual, ya estamos acostumbrados

Mientras tanto en la mansion de Tomoyo...

Dani: voy a llamar a Meiling y a Shaoran para decirles que el vuelo es mañana...

Dani termino de llamar a los dos primos

Dani: dicen que van

Tomoyo: pues muy bien!

La mañana y la tarde pasaron como un trueno, Sonomi se fue y las guardaespaldas se fueron con sus familias. Los dos estaban solos en casa...

vieron la tele un poco mientras se contaban cosas graciosas... cenaron tranquilos pero...

Tomoyo: ¿querrias dormir conmigo? es que por las noches me siento muy sola...

Dani: claro.

Se acostaron en la misma cama...entonces unos minutos despues de estar acostados, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su amigo.

Tomoyo: Dani, abrazame por favor.

Daniel: (rojo como un tomate): cla...claro.

Ambos se durmieron abrazaditos y mientras que dormian sonaba la cancion LIGHT MY FIRE de JOSE FELICIANO (que romantico) y... fin de el primer episodio.

Empiezan a salir los creditos de cierre...

Espero que os guste mi nueva serie, cree a Richie por mi imaginacion, Toni es uno de mis amigos y le encanta bailar, por eso lo cogi de inspiración y

Daniel, soy yo , el autor, creé al personaje porque desde que vi la grandiosa serie de Sakura Card Captor, me enamore a primera vista de Tomoyo

y no soporto que nadie la empareje con Eriol, porque ella no siente nada por el, siempre hay algun que otro fan que se dedica a crear parejas...

ojo y que nadie se enfade: TOMOYO NO SIENTE NADA POR ERIOL y viceversa, pero yo si, por eso escribo esta gran serie, y luego saldran muchos personajes

de muchas series de anime, personajes famosos y mucha música, asi que no os lo perdais porque aun no habeis visto nada...todavia...

Posdata: TOMOYO TE AMO Y LO HARE POR SIEMPRE

Por favor dejad reviews


End file.
